


The Truth About Love

by tazer19



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Hockey, Kazer, M/M, NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazer19/pseuds/tazer19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane fall in love. Do I need to say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Love

-all in Jons pov-

He's percect. 

His perfect flow and luscious lips and cute dimples and strong laugh and little drops of sweat.

Patrick Kane is perfect.

I only feel the inclination to be with one guy and that one guy happens to be Pat.

~~~~~~~

Practice has just ended tonight I was determined to become brave and tell Pat how I feel... Even if it ruins our friendship.

I always liked when practice ended and everyone headed to the locker room... I got to see Pat undress and It made me dream that one day hoped that I could be the one undressing him. 

"Hey Kaner, come over tonight?" I asked 

"Of course bud" he answered with no hesitation.

I rushed home so I could go home and take a shower and put on my best clothes to impress Pat on this important night of my life. 

My doorbell soon rang and I rushed to the door happy to see pat standing there in a a beanie covering his disappearing hairline and a long sleeve shirt that ecentuated his muscles perfectly. 

"Uh hi" I said trying to not be nervous.

"What's on the menu?" Pat said.

You.

"Pizza? I don't feel like cooking" I answered.

I had candles lit throughout my house trying to create a suttle hint of romance in the air. 

I couldn't hold it in any longer I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

He looked at me so strange but he didn't pull away. 

"Pat, I need to tell you something." 

"What's up Jonny?" He said still holding my hand. 

"I'm in love with you Patrick." I let out 

He looked at me for minutes not saying a word staring straight into my soul, into my heart. 

All of sudden he cupped my face and pushed his lips on top of mine. 

I was surprised by his reaction but I couldn't of been more satisfied. I've never kissed another guy before and I liked it.

"Finally you said it... Finally." Pat whispered in between his breathes. 

"Can we?... I mean... I want to... Do you?" I struggled to push out my words but Pat knew exactly what I meant.

He stood up grabbed my tie around my kneck and pulled me to my bedroom. 

We reached my bed and slid his shirt over his head and traced the outlines of his abs with my finger before I pushed him down on the bed.

"You ready? I don't want to push you to do this." Pat concerningly said.

"I'm ready" I said as I started to unbutton my shirt and Pat sat up and helped me. Kissing each new section of my bare chest after he unbuttoned each button. 

He started to take of his pants and my heart raced faster. This is happening. My dream is happening. 

I grabbed his hands pulling them away from his pants for I could take them off for him. I wanted to undress him myself. 

He quickly moved his hands to mine as he stood in his underwear. He struggle undoing my belt as he was kissing my kneck and groaning at the same time. 

I went for his underwear grabbing onto it with my teeth pulling it down with my mouth. Once his underwear reached his ankles I let go and went up to his dick. 

I was lost. I didn't know what to do from here and Pat could tell. 

He took control and pushed me into the bed. He tore off all of my remaing clothes and he just rolled on top of me. His little naked body couldn't of felt any better.

He slid down to my dick and put his lips around it. I became hard and I watched as his mouth filled my my cum. It was hot. He was hot. 

He suddenly stopped and began to massage my dick instead now taking his lips of it and started to kiss my lower stomach, slowly, but very sexy. I liked it a lot and it felt oh so good. 

I decided to try to do something myself and I forcef Pat to go on his hands and knees and pushed my dick into his asshole. I just let my body do what it wanted from here as I listened to Pat groan louder than I have yet. I knew he liked it. The feeling of something going inside of you so far you can feel the liquid rushing through your body. 

I pulled out looking at the mess I made around his asswhole and took my tongue and cleaned it as sexily that I could. 

Pat got up and turned to look at me in enjoyment. He just stood their with one hand on my shoulder holding me close and just kissed me. I liked kissing him the best I could really feel the spark. I slowly felt his tongue journey into my mouth and down my throat so I did the same back. 

He pushed me onto the bed and just layed above me again this time I grabbed onto him and rolled over so I was on top. I started kissing all over his face then I moved down to his ears and then kneck and then slowly I traced every muscle and every indent with my lips with the occasional lick when I felt it was necessary. Each time I kissed Pat let out a small whimper and I loved it so I couldn't stop. 

Pat rolled me over again so he was on top of me again. He just stayed their above me breathing above me. "I love you too Jonathan." 

He collapsed and laid down next to me just stroking my hand with his and just pulled the blanket around is and we just sat and cuddled. 

He grabbed my arm and pulled it over him as he turned his body to face the window. We just laid and went to sleep and I couldn't of been happier. All of this was perfect. 

Peace. Love. Kazer.


End file.
